


Way down we go

by bellsxgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Multi, Reunion, Season/Series 05, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellarke reunion, bellarke season 5, madi blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsxgriffin/pseuds/bellsxgriffin
Summary: Bellamy thinks Clarke’s been dead for 2199 days, every single day he has spent grieving, finding solace in the most unthinkable people. What will he do when he returns to Earth and realizes she’s been alive this whole time, and with a child?





	Way down we go

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy Guys, this is my first fic so I really hope you guys like it! If you have any recommendations please comment them down below and feel free to point out any mistakes

It had been 2199 days since praimfaya, 2199 days since Bellamy had seen his sister and 2199 days since his best friend died. Still to this day, It hurt Bellamy to even think about clarke without a single teardrop falling from his eye, he couldn’t help but dwell about all the unspoken words he should have said to her. 

When Bellamy and his friends arrived on the ark, all they urged to do was rest, the last week had been stressful for all of them, heck, the last hour. They had all lost someone close to them and now was the time for them to mourn the passed. 

Monty and Harper sat themselves down in Montys’ old ‘home’ on the ark, even though he wanted to break down into a puddle of tears, he knew he had to stay strong for her. 

Raven and echo decided to share a room, raven sought comfort in this unexpected ally, she may have hated her but she needed to vent to someone. Her first idea was Murphy but after seeing him with emori she decided to steer clear regardless of her strong impulse to confide in him. 

So all night raven and echo talked, well, mostly raven. She exclaimed how much she regretted her harsh words towards Clarke and how she wished to have given jasper one final hug before he died. 

Murphy caught ravens glances towards him, he saw her sad eyes when he left the room, but he didn’t pay attention to it. That was his strategy, ignore his feelings and continue with what he knows, he can’t let his emotions towards raven get in the way of his relationship with emori, he loved emori and that was final

They eventually opted to stay in the chancellors old room, Murphy thought it might have been odd to stay in a used bed but emori wanted the biggest and the best, so it was decided.

As for Bellamy, he ended up lurking around the prison cells, he was hoping to find Octavias’ cell, at least that’s what he told himself. After ten minutes or so of wandering around he came to a halt outside of a confided space that seemed more beautiful than earth itself. Bellamy placed one foot inside and suddenly it felt like he was on the earth once more. 

Scattered on the walls were countless drawings of trees cascaded with endless vines and flowers so detailed that he had to give them a second glance. Even though the sketches were charcoal, they seemed to burst with colour and instantly brighten his heart. 

As he looked up he couldn’t help but see the scattering stars shining so brightly that his eyes started to brim with tears, something he was becoming all too familiar with. 

This was clarke’s cell, without a doubt, he didn’t know any other prisoner on the ark to be as amazing at art than his princess. Without thinking he decided to lay down, it wasn’t comfortable in the slightest but knowing this was where Clarke used to sleep warmed his heart; so he slept, he slept for 43 hours without a stir, dreaming of cascading golden locks and captivating sky blue eyes that pulled him in like no other with a stern voice that could make any man weak to his knees.

That was pretty much their routine for the next year on the ark with the added jobs and extra pressure of staying alive. Relationships had formed and people had bonded, raven and Murphy in particular. 

They formed some sort of agreement that stated how they could unload their feelings to each other but only when the sun set and nighttime fell, when everyone was asleep. During the day, their bickering continued, raven would say something sassy as per usual and Murphy would reply with something snarky which made everyone snigger. But underneath their act, they both knew something there was a hidden spark. 

Unfortunately for raven, Murphy was loyal to emori, he was her puppy and she was the owner, whatever she said went and that was final. Besides, Murphy may have not been the purest person on the ark but he wasn’t selfish enough to cheat on his own girlfriend, again; he saw how that affected raven and didn’t want emori to feel the same way. But everything he did came back to raven, every decision he made was in honour of her, which was odd because not even emori had that power over him. 

Bellamy related to Murphy in this sense, the only difference was that he was loyal to his dead ex partner. Every decision Bellamy made, he decided with both his head and his heart, if there was one thing he could do to honour Clarke it would be to listen to her advise. 

So that’s what he did for 2199 days. When Bellamy was told he could either risk everyone’s life and go down after five years when the drop ship wasn’t prepared, no matter how much he wanted to see his sister, he opted to wait another year. His heart told him to risk it all but his head told him to stay safe, so that’s what he did. 

On the 2199th day, everyone was prepared to go down, it meant so much more to them now, they had spent the last six years together and now none of them could bear to see each other die, some even formed the strangest relationships. 

Bellamy and echo for one, Bellamy had no interest in echo whatsoever, he hardly saw her as his friend even though she desperately pined to be with him everyday since they got to space, he brushed her of. After four years of trying she finally gave up though and they formed a frenemy bond. 

Raven and Murphy, eventually emori found out about their secret ‘affairs’, which meant she had to tell everyone on the ark. Murphy and emori finally broke up after 3 years of fighting, she became unbearable and was a chore to be around. Often, Murphy seeked company in raven, he became her second in command, he helped her with everything. 

Once they had formed this odd bond, Murphy decided to help Raven cure her leg, after all, it was his fault to begin with no matter how many times she tried to convince him it wasn’t. They did five laps around the ark a day, whenever she fell he was there to catch her and whenever she became too tired to carry on he would give her a piggyback ride to her bed. 

On the ark, Harper and montys’ relationship had only grown stronger and purer with every passing day. On the 1657th day of being on the ark, Monty proposed to her with a ring raven had carved for him. They had decided to wed once they landed on the ground, to commemorate them meeting each other for the first time. 

This was just another one of the reasons why they wanted to land on earth safely, they had so much to live for. What would have been the point of drinking filtered pee everyday for the last six years, to die once you reach the final stage of your mission. Like Bellamy told himself everyday, clarke didn’t die for them to make silly, stupid decisions.

Everyone buzzed with excitement as raven started to connect wires that no one else recognised, this was it, they were finally going back down to the place where it all started, the ground.


End file.
